


What If It's A Ghost?

by SetYourGoalsx7



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NYC Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetYourGoalsx7/pseuds/SetYourGoalsx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine's first night in the Bushwick loft and he's hearing noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If It's A Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on FF but I prefer this site over FF so I'm probably not going to post there anymore. Also, this is an updated version so it is slightly different than the original on FF.

_bang bang bang_

Blaine’s eyes pop open, startled after just falling asleep. It’s his first night sleeping in the Bushwick apartment, wrapped around the love of his life and nothing could be better. Except he starts classes tomorrow and there’s an unbearable sound echoing through the apartment making it nearly impossible for Blaine to sleep.

Blaine tried to ignore the sound, it is New York City after all. It’s probably coming from that drunk guy outside the building. Or maybe some old pipes. But Blaine doesn't remember that sound when he visited back in April. He closes his eyes once again and pushes himself closer into Kurt, who is sleeping soundly beside him.

_bang bang bang_

“Kurt.” Blaine whispers to the man beside him. “Kurt.” Blaine tries again. “Kurt!” Blaine slowly shakes Kurt in attempt to wake him up. “Seriously Kurt! Wake up!” Blaine whisper-yells.

Kurt makes a mumbling sound at Blaine’s insistent whispering and pushing. He finally opens his eyes to look at his fiance when he comes to the conclusion that Blaine isn’t going to stop bothering him until he answers. “What Blaine?” Kurt questions sleepily turning to look at the digital numbers on the clock next to his bed. “It’s 3:30 in the morning and we both start classes tomorrow.”

“Did you hear that noise?” Blaine questions.

“No. All I heard was you.” Kurt answers in a snarky voice as he moves to sit up.

“I’m sorry for waking you up but either someone is attempting a break-in, which I really hope they’re not because let’s face it, we would lose. Or…” Blaine starts, mimicking Kurts sitting up position.

“I doubt someone’s breaking in Blaine. We are in Bushwick, it’s probably people who don’t have any respect being obnoxious outside.” Kurt stated. The look on Blaine’s face didn’t seem like he was comforted by that knowledge though. “Seriously Blaine, you don’t have anything to worry about, come on, let’s go back to sleep.”

Blaine moved into Kurt's arms and laid his head down on Kurt’s chest as Kurt slowly carded his fingers through Blaine’s hair.

“What if it’s a ghost?” Blaine asked in a serious tone.

“Blaine…”

“No, wait, hear me out.” Blaine began. He pulled out of Kurt's arms and moved out of bed to look out the window to observe. “No one outside. And you’re probably right about the break-in. Besides, it’s not like we’d have much to give. But what if this place is haunted! What if it's a ghost? I mean, he could be friendly, but still!” Blaine explained.

Kurt just stared at his fiance not saying anything for a long minute. “Blaine. Sweetheart. I think you’re delusional and need to come back to bed.” Kurt got out of bed to grab Blaine’s hand to pull him back. “And besides, I’ve lived here for almost a year now and have yet to discover any paranormal activity. So let’s go to bed. We have to be up in 3 hours now.”

“Yeah well maybe he doesn’t like that I’m here now! And so he’s decided to start his haunting and-”

“Blaine… seriously?” Kurt cut him off. “I love you, but you sound ridiculous right now. Come on, let’s go back to sleep.”

“Fine.” Blaine mumbled as he crawled under the blankets. “But if I end up being right, don’t come crying to me when you start getting haunted. I’ll still protect you, because I love you. I just won’t want to hear about it.”

Kurt let out a small laugh as he pulled Blaine into his arms. It was silent for awhile with both boys almost drifting into a comfortable sleep.

_bang bang bang_

Both pairs of eyes shot open at the sound.

“Ghost!” Blaine yelled.

“It’s not a ghost, Blaine!” Kurt yelled as he got up to investigate. He walked into the makeshift living area clinging tightly to Blaine’s hand. Rachel popped out of her closed off area as well.

“What the hell are you two doing making so much noise at this time?!” Rachel said exasperated.

“It’s not us! It’s a ghost!” Blaine quickly answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes before repeating himself. “Its not a ghost, Blaine!” Kurt then proceeded to go towards the door of the loft.

_bang bang bang_

“Don’t open it, Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed. She went to move behind the couch motioning for Blaine to follow. He obliged.

“Thanks, guys.” Kurt said sarcastically. He made move for the door. He stopped and grabbed an umbrella from the rack before going closer. He opened it and just burst into laughter sounding as if he was in a moment of hysteria. “Well, that was anti-climatic.” He stated as he opened the door wider. In came a drunk Santana.

“I couldn’t figure out how to open the door.” Santana stated before she walked off into her room. She slid the curtain shut and all that was heard was the springs of her mattress as she flopped into bed.

"Well, now that we only have 2 hours left to sleep before a long day of classes, I’m going to bed.” Kurt stated as he threw the umbrella onto the couch and pulled Blaine’s hand to pull him back into their room. “Good night, morning, whatever, Rachel.”

Kurt and Blaine lay back in bed together, Blaine finally at ease. “It still could’ve been a ghost you know.” Blaine states sleepily and he nuzzles into the crook of Kurt’s neck.

“Of course, Blaine.” Kurt answers with a small smile. He kisses Blaine’s temple before pulling him closer to his chest and sleeping for a whole 2 hours before a full day of classes.


End file.
